Just Smut: SpmANo
by emmy502
Summary: All about SpaMano smut. Nothing more, nothing less. Warning: boyxboy and yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Requests are OPEN!
1. When a World Meeting Gets Boring

p data-p-id="43315c219349650a96db7367d5db9797"strongWelcome to spamano one-shots with only smut! It's everything a Hetalia fan could every need!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="7b901fa4b1686d567ea9f3e72aea817d"Romano sighed as he walked down the hall. World Meetings were boring as shit, especially when potato-bastard was the one running the meetings. His mind kept wandering, so he gave up paying attention and just decided to sleep./p  
p data-p-id="eb29ae4c20cd6c9d2386c1521b5037e6"Bad idea. Especially when the nation sitting beside just happens to be your lover. Romano felt a smile tug at his lips and quickly pushed all thoughts of Spain from his head, lest he lose it and.../p  
p data-p-id="22567aba8d64ab99fe9115b6f7cb9c48"emOh.../em/p  
p data-p-id="ed9a0c572652ff21f3c29e31afae2e05"Romano started to walk a bit faster, running into a wall. The small smile turned into a slightly evil smirk as a plan formed in his mind./p  
p data-p-id="e418699f40c8cf7192c5343ff9345169"He was going to pay the potato-bastard back for stealing his little brother. Since the meeting was taking place in Berlin, Romano knew just how to do it./p  
p data-p-id="3d0b303ad42e621ef35b21c0a6f9bbbc"And he knew Spain would be more then happy to comply./p  
p data-p-id="eb7483772d65d8961e10ff6e846106f2" ***/p  
p data-p-id="e84802d0121ea5cc9f4fa34e863649d2"After a good twenty minutes of walking, Romano gave up looking for his Spanish boyfriend and just decided to lean against the wall. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and checked his watch. The lunch break was going to end in half an hour. Romano smiled. That was more then enough time./p  
p data-p-id="a8dfda19e230facadec97f5c9f7a2879"After a couple seconds later he heard footsteps from done the hall. He turned his head to see three people. One of them being just the person he was looking for./p  
p data-p-id="1375bab3e19526951c1fe3ff6397867e"Spain was talking very fast to both France and Prussia. Probably about something Romano did, but at this moment, the Italian couldn't care less./p  
p data-p-id="0bb4bff9d742761d100e5b69fabf3554""Mon amine!" France was saying to the Spaniard. "You told us this story already. Three times!" He held up three fingers to make his point./p  
p data-p-id="821c2dcc7836526fed46ba7bf836f9c6"Spain rolled his eyes and smiled. Romano felt his stomach flip-flop at the sight of it. Curse that stupid Spanish man and his amazing small and a.../p  
p data-p-id="30775e0cd96a9fe61155122aa280d706"Romano shook his head, getting rid of the thought. He would have to save that for later, as well./p  
p data-p-id="c8e7aef9b20b3bbdb5f7175da6834b72""Hey, tomato-bastard!"/p  
p data-p-id="ef5b127474d79b08a6a75f6ee6e46fb6"The two still nations, and the one-saying-he-was-still-a-nation-when-in-reality-he-lived-in-his-little-brothers-basement, all looked up to see Romano. It would be an understatement to say that Spain's smile grew. And it would also be an understatement that Romano was so pleased that it was him that caused Spain to smile so big./p  
p data-p-id="71fd2624d27456628e1c49b39ba14279"France and Prussia took this moment to leave, knowing just was going to happen. As they walked, Prussia elbowed France in the ribs and muttered something about Spain's dream coming true./p  
p data-p-id="9eac31d773c93bd27fa2c0d38ef09d09"Spain waved goodbye to his friends before turning to his boyfriend. Romano stuck out his hand and Spain grabbed it, lacing their fingers together./p  
p data-p-id="57d7c416a8dc8c78b625d6480c1d8dd6"As the couple walked down the hall in the opposite direction, Spain said "Roma, is something wrong?"/p  
p data-p-id="61584dd4ea0e155238fc5ea2b6cfb35a""No, you bastard! Why would you ask that?"/p  
p data-p-id="120f8221d5805ad99dd71958d4c37054""Because you didn't insult France or Prussia."/p  
p data-p-id="916742e059cd5d4c3cb94067275aa581"Romano shrugged. "I need you to do something for me.."/p  
p data-p-id="bd0f8101b2550179a9d42696ee7f9f82""What's...emouch.../emRomano, why did you shove me in closet?" The Spanish nation watched as his boyfriend closed the door behind them. Romano looked into Spain's eyes before leaning in and letting his lips meet Spain's./p  
p data-p-id="7a1dc22b89e7eead8abbb4b878cd050d"Spain was mildly surprised by this action. But, nonetheless, he took this as something he should enjoy. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled the shorter man flush against him./p  
p data-p-id="ac3da48f9f8571d5f9a4bc1799de9bb8"Romano had placed his hands against the wall beside Spain's head. He knew how he wanted this to go. He just didn't know how to ask. Instead he ran his tongue along the Spaniard's bottom lip. He was quickly granted what he wanted and pushed his tongue inside./p  
p data-p-id="f9f6b0e0cdc227658921db63c942059e"Spain moaned quietly as he felt the Italian's tongue run across his teeth before meeting his in the middle. Their tongues battled for a moment before Spain decided he wanted to take this further. He removed one head from his boyfriend's waist rested it on his head./p  
p data-p-id="fd91e635abffcab6abf666470848382b"The younger nation closed his eyes as he felt Spain's hand start to message his head. He knew it was only a matter of time before Spain took it to were both of them knew, that was no going back. Spain moved his hand a bit till it rested on Romano's curl. He wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a giant yank./p  
p data-p-id="9397c854813a00c74089c4754b64a951"He was greeted with a loud moan and a sharp buck of Romano's hips. Already, the Spanish nation could feel a small bulge in the Italian's pants. He smirked, and pulled it again, this time, harder./p  
p data-p-id="74d156f2f3a30bcc80399133001636af"Romano moved his hands from the wall and started tugging on his boyfriend's hair, causing the Spaniard to moan into his mouth. This made Romano smirk against the other nations lips. His plan was working out great!/p  
p data-p-id="54ab6167bf3aaee4a1451316c3ef9300"As Spain pulled back for a much needed breath of air, he noticed the Italian's smile. He tipped his head to the side and looked into his lover's amber eyes, a mixture of lust and mischief sparkled in them./p  
p data-p-id="f8ae972bcad8b531ef610220707bd0ff"He trailed his finger down the younger nation's arm and whispered, "What's so funny, Roma?"/p  
p data-p-id="8168081b501508661bd3dc7b4fb7835b"Romano stared in the equally lust filled green eyes of the Spanish man. His smile grew and ran his fingers through Spain's hair, tugging every so often. Spain's eyes darkened to deeper green then before. He started to kiss the Spanish man's neck, leaving hickeys here and there. Spain moaned with almost every little kiss Romano left on his neck. So, he decided to do the most logical thing he could think of./p  
p data-p-id="5807fd36459d8dcee5a2d509dc9822ed"He stuck his hand down Romano's pants./p  
p data-p-id="9e87a8b7e9c1ed2d19bce883f7f7ae67"The Italian's breath hitched as Spain's skilled hand grabbed his member. Spain moved his hand up and down a bit. The younger nations groaning for more had Spain feeling all hot and bothered. He whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this? Here?"/p  
p data-p-id="37ff0aec25b21c7d9b5e08e26f3cd71a"Romano nodded and quickly had both his pants and Spain's off. As he stared at the bulge in the Spaniard's boxers, he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of it. This was going to be great!/p  
p data-p-id="579c1478fa909b2223c2af5ef810e539"Spain kissed Romano, harder then before, grinding their hips together, the only thing stopping from pleasure being thin material. They had to go./p  
p data-p-id="680bb27cf333604b98513adb997a5fdb"Spain pulled back long enough to shove his fingers in Romano's mouth. The Italian sucked on them, his eyes trying to look innocent, but failing miserably. When Spain thought they were lubed up, he took his fingers out, pushed Romano forward so he was facing the wall and waited./p  
p data-p-id="cfecbe28f235f30e619c879ffca1da70"Romano looked over his shoulder at his lover. Spain had a hungry look in his eyes. And than, the Spanish nation slowly pushed his first finger in the Italian. Roman let out a weak, "F-fuck" and swivelled his hips a bit./p  
p data-p-id="69135825658e743a665acae80a1882b4"Spain pumped his finger in and out of the younger nation, his cock going impossibly hard at the loud moan Romano let out. He pushed a second finger in and scissored them. Romano shoved his ass back, trying to get Spain fingers deeper. Spain took the hint and pushed his third finger in. After a couple seconds of poking and prodding, Romano let out a loud moan. Ah, yes. He had found his sweet spot./p  
p data-p-id="f16fd454711eaf9cbd6deb21eef9c7a2"Spain knew the Romano was ready. He took his fingers out, the Italian leaned his head against the wall, waiting.../p  
p data-p-id="c4e4d3367fe5c36c10ad8db06c7d29af"Suddenly, Spain thrust in him, all the way. Romano's eyes shot open and he moaned loudly. Spain started kissing up and down his back, waited for the word, that one word to make this whole experience magical./p  
p data-p-id="412e1201c4144948e7711cf3451c3a48"em"Move, you bastard!"/em/p  
p data-p-id="06e1676038fe4ef570b59f525780b4d3"Spain licked his lips and started thrusting as hard as he could. Romano pushed his back against the Spaniard and moaned his name loudly. Spain smirked and whispered "Tell me what you want Roma?"/p  
p data-p-id="d5496f8ef29a2f478207dc32406180d1""I-I want you to go faster. I l-like it when y-you go fast!"/p  
p data-p-id="c98a240db93b421f607d14fb2c89ae56"Spain tipped his head and thrust faster "that's nice. But who do you want to go faster?"/p  
p data-p-id="1934f399d76ca759c6a9b6d18396e92d""Y-you..."/p  
p data-p-id="6045fdac5179126e04927a7522ab9427""And who is that?"/p  
p data-p-id="fda1b05f1c590803bb3d0f1d0d510a31""Boss. I want you to faster, Boss!"/p  
p data-p-id="0b7cc06486f7ffe9add9faf4d4b5a5d7"Spain wrapped his hand around Romano's leaking erection and starting pumping in time to his thrusts. Romano moaned and leaned his head back on Spain's shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="c45994c39f647dc788ea7266ae9b2030"Spain started going faster, feeling a knot start to form in his lower belly, he was getting close. And he knew Roma was too./p  
p data-p-id="fa747b816b2d12e83ae9c7c1e48b7989"Spain felt Romano's hole clench around his cock in a delicious way. The Italian's orgasm seeped through his fingers as he himself also came in the Italian./p  
p data-p-id="7ccbdb27e21e525e034a09179d8b03fb"Spain slipped down to the floor, with Romano in his arms. He kissed the younger nations head and whispered, "Te amo"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="373b588b7c4841b4ce25d7fd4716ea43"Romano closed his eyes. "Ti amo..."br /br / ***/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c71d9f6d61cdf77526cd9748399f7170"Veneziano looked over at his brother. They were standing at the front of them room, waiting to present in the meeting. It had run on for two days, and Romano was not happy. He rolled his eyes as the German man at the front talked, giving announcements./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0d9842d7028181d62bb3572096095440"Germany took a deep breath and continued, "And, the couple who decided that a closet was the best place to have a party, please clean up next time!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8dc5a8241ede0724d72382d36c0c50d6"Romano felt his face go red. Out of all the things that had to happen.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5e77dad5d6981cc1feb82bbd69f52a23"emThis was the worst!/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e69c28234a4425a74967fbe2357527b9"strongThank you for reading! I'm not that good at writing smut, this being my first time. But I hoped you enjoyed it! I also do requests, in case anyone wants to request something. Ciao!/strong/p 


	2. How to blow your boyfriend away

p data-p-id="fa942e30a2bbabd34f30360e1785548f"strongCiao! And welcome to more SpaMano smut! Hope you enjoy! This story is all going to be from Spain's POV for some reason, idk/strong/p  
p data-p-id="1e06460ed3ef35242010b47067d1c3ee"strongSpain POV:/strong/p  
p data-p-id="fa15abf2fd304b7a72fe4415440e8cde"I am the country of passion./p  
p data-p-id="6c7cdf2c421e7778e10ae1dee6bc3c3f"That's all you need to know about me./p  
p data-p-id="16ff5d1a35d5c2ea0de2abc598d928c4"Sure, I may have brown hair, green eyes and (according to my boyfriend) a emreally nice ass/em./p  
p data-p-id="12ae9cdb90e799b3cf39c4bcb47e9f20"But that's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is, just because I'm the country of passion, doesn't mean my boyfriend hasn't got a lick of passion in him./p  
p data-p-id="056b8f10004f6a34622e39e61a4be0e5"He's chalk full with the stuff!/p  
p data-p-id="c3ae981d17fdd516ad95b792e91801a3"Like, take every morning for example. He has gotten in a rhythm of waking me up by kissing all over my face./p  
p data-p-id="8fde6572bd2b8fc559da3b02e3d9468a"I try to do the same to him and he slaps me./p  
p data-p-id="02551f7c546f079b66794739e03a694a"I try. I really do!/p  
p data-p-id="5392783f64773f3ea3b27ff0509fdd64"But this afternoon was different. For one thing, I was exhausted, lying on the couch, half asleep when Romano walked into the room. He kicked the couch with his foot and said "Hey, tomato bastard, lift your head up!"/p  
p data-p-id="404cbf2a3c87a74031bd9b40a7d8716d"Confused, I lifted my head up, like he told me. He sat down right where my head had been several seconds earlier and pushed my head back down, so I was using his lap as a pillow./p  
p data-p-id="851402ca27cd074fb46ef9ca3458d495"I felt a smile make its way onto my face. This was nice, coming from Romano. I lay quietly for a while, Romano running his fingers through my hair. It made me get really sleepy.../p  
p data-p-id="a519991db3c2ae19263f8b7f7b99eb72"Romano turned on the tv and started watching a movie (I think it was emTitanic/em, but I have no idea. I was half asleep), when I thought 'emHey, he's in a good mood! I should take this to my advantage!" /emAnd take it to my advantage I did./p  
p data-p-id="86fcba38ae09fc95f337114a9e545621"I started drawing little circles on his inner thigh with my finger. Lightly, at first, so he wouldn't feel it, but slowly growing till.../p  
p data-p-id="4205a0dd670b9e0631d790f4c002f9cb""What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, looking down at me./p  
p data-p-id="9b0c089ee07bfc3d256990829f834f21"I meant his eyes and smiled "Lying on your lap. It's very comfortable!" He went red and rolled his eyes./p  
p data-p-id="b6aa64ef3e605418d28a2500a1da8544""I know that, bastard! I'm asking what your doing with your hand."/p  
p data-p-id="d26d384e0d8d8eec12980f93be6e3dab""Oh, you mean this?" I asked, dragged my hand up his thigh and toward his belly. He jumped and nodded. I could tell by the way my pillow got a bit harder that he was enjoying this./p  
p data-p-id="826184b69ec5db4e4874645468cbee70""I can tell you like this, Roma."/p  
p data-p-id="59bbb0bd974893106dc09a6e5ffb22b7""Do not!/p  
p data-p-id="20b5718a3f438c8d175769f1a1cffd4e""Is that so?" I dragged my hand above the top of his jeans and cupped his slows growing erection through his pants. His eyes darkened, deeper with lust, and tried not to move./p  
p data-p-id="2bd280118a6515c901b565c5e412e880""Stop doing that, you bastard!"/p  
p data-p-id="4fac51aee49390530203a4058116d618""Why? You seem to enjoy it..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="687c71c54181f0a5133e6e9542839516"He groaned, placing his head in hands./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="66f2fc8e1dc26c65df0173867872297f""Do you want me to continue?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d76fc139b1583c3934ffd1b6679f7323"He groaned again. I took this as yes and slowly pulled down his jeans, right down to his ankles. He shivered with the sudden cold and I smirked, kissing his stomach a bit./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5261726a6e3562af7827025160848c84"I bit his belly button, not unkindly, leaving a nice red mark. I always loved doing this. Marking Romano as my own. It made him belong it me in a way no human (or country, for that matter) ever could./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="57610e061a4722b13d9d5adc7dc1c05e"I slowly pushed my hand into his boxers, his erection growing impossibly hard in my grasp. He but his lip and moaned quietly, just waiting./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4cf38052f635422294107fa6108d071c"I grabbed his cock and ran my hand up and down it a couple times, his boxers still on. Romano groaned low in his throat. I knew he liked this. But I wanted to do more./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="62c96881d411851a1ee168ef438bb23b"So, I pulled down his boxers and laughed. Romano scowled. "What's so funny?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ddb0c2ccfd1c5f3cafdb0e5f430f88cd""Look at you, all happy to see me!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="74de56e696fc9fa736f36910ef640b23"My beautiful boyfriend rolled his eyes and answered with a huff, "You gonna suck my dick, or make conversation with it?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f126a9e7e4faaa5787b6c560a5b950e0"I snickered and lowered my head down, so I was hovering above his fully erect cock. I gently blew air on the top of his leaking cock, causing him to groan quietly in his throat./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bdc599000284813c3309b1b73a0e280a"Good./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="3e7bda7cd3f447c552d1f9afa4eb648f"I had him just where I wanted him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="097b02d66fd9ad1619b38bf071d2193c"I wrapped my lips around the head, slowly licking away all the precum. Romano moaned loudly as his hands flew down and were buried in my hair./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="919cd22ba288e460b5fb6587b2d8bffe"I slowly took him my mouth, caressing my tongue on the underside of his cock./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2a39d01f4cf0adf57652afe09b8cd95f"He bucked his hips, getting himself deeper in my mouth. I gasped when his cock hit my gag reflex, but slowly I worked it down, till I was deep throating him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a461c0e8f8a5c970c8586ebff6942460"Another moan was torn from him as I started to pump what I couldn't get in my mouth. He tugged on hair, sending my own cock to life and a moan out of my mouth./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="af5c08ee9d25ae7ff531f62f8e3581f4"The vibrations got him to buck his hips again, groaning loudly. I glanced up into his eyes, deep with lust. I could tell by the way his cock throbbed in my mouth that he was close.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cb9dc4f6e163ccbf0860208c5b0b284c"I started bobbing my head, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. He moaned, tugged my hair and mumbled, "Spain..." I pulled back just a bit, so I would be able to taste all that he would shoot into my mouth, hopefully, in a matter of seconds./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ec68f2ff18453b8b1488840c6318d89e"I looked up a second time, this time, meeting his eyes. While I held his gaze, I whispered against his quivering shaft: "I love you."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="47ecbfdb1540ed27b9b1767ce18491e6"Romano moaned one last time as cum shot out of his cock and directly into my mouth. I swallowed all of it and sat back on the couch. Roma took one look at my jeans, which hide my own painful erection and mumbled "It's your turn, Boss..."/p 


	3. a new kind of job

p data-p-id="fa00c7ec7e813fc07da7d4a922d20e4e"strongMe: *looks outside*/strongbr /strongMe: *realizes it's late*/strongbr /strongMe:/strongbr /strongMe:/strongbr /strongMe:/strongbr /strongMe:/strongbr /strongMe: Time to.../strongbr /strongMe: Sin.../strong/p  
p data-p-id="4a3842246a1e2c1f42c0b8c1d0a65b6d"It dawned on him like Cap realizing that Bucky is the Winter Soldier (he loves that movie, by the way)./p  
p data-p-id="7d586e7ae6a2e68d97a7eb39274d439c"Spain had never gotten a rim job./p  
p data-p-id="20adc1c7ed6f1b5242b1356ab88d6326"What made him realize this is completely unknown to all but his himself (*couch* computerhistory *cough*), but he had never had his butt licked to the point that cum shot out the tip of his dick (gross)./p  
p data-p-id="c4ca734a8070ea59c330ff607e181a78"However, he didn't even need to ask Romano at all, considering the fact that Romano might have been looking at his search history too and concluded that Spain needed a rim job./p  
p data-p-id="d5b2fbc7447b38bcc3a4c28a14bc09e0"So, Spain got his rim job./p  
p data-p-id="ef8290dca9107766d3a9cc9822101569"Spain tugged wildly at Roma's hair, especially at his curl, making the bites go harder and Romano's tongue go deeper./p  
p data-p-id="e9093b6d7a8ab16cbfb1e1c15a0603cd"Straight into his warm asshole (again, gross)./p  
p data-p-id="ed46a304d2bbc32f98bcaeaf781f750b"Romano's one hand was quickly jerking Spain off, not exactly what the latter had in mind when it came (haha) to orgasms, but he certainly couldn't complain./p  
p data-p-id="8137fd1c994b3923841ccd1652cb8892"Who would complain when your boyfriend's hand and tongue are bringing you closer and closer to losing your wits?/p  
p data-p-id="1243b90673fb7a2b5b2d86db634e9691"Spain could feel the end coming. He really didn't want it to end, but it didn't seem like Romano was going to stop anytime soon./p  
p data-p-id="3f71a913a24e352da7a0107625539161"He moaned loudly as he finally came. Romano lifted his head from his boyfriend's ass and smirked, giving him a swift kiss on the Spanish nations lips./p  
p data-p-id="7412662ab253df91bae3b9633a283691""I love you..." The Italian whispered./p  
p data-p-id="6b655182964687279e7973d8f75e977f""I love you too.."/p  
p data-p-id="d9d40b98efa496d44f02f20898ccb65b"strongSHORT AND SWEET FUCK YA i hate this one. /strong/p  
p data-p-id="a3bfe212fc0c26afc77ac50ea8ba8ac7"strongPlease please PLEASE send in requests. Any kind. /strong/p  
p data-p-id="9dfd5d61c2b8648c1be39571737168d0"strongHell, if you have some sort of fluff, that's cool too!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="639504946b77371e359dca6644edcf44"strongHasta la pasta, dorks!/strong/p 


	4. Bed and Breakfast (literally)

**This takes place right before North and South Italy became one country, so around March 1861.**

 **REMEMBER TO COMMENT WHAT YOU THIBK IT HELPS**  
 **ALSO, ROMANO'S POV *loud, angry screaming***

I peeled my eyes opened and stared at the ceiling above me.

My life fucking sucked.

I rolled over and played over the events of the previous day in my head, curling up into a ball to hide the deep guilt in my gut.

Yesterday, the stupidity that is the country of Spain told me I'm no longer under his control.

Yesterday, he told me I was going to live with Veneziano.

Yesterday, he told me that he hoped we could be friends, not a father/son thing anymore.

Yesterday, I went to my room and cried.

Yesterday, I said (to myself, dammit) I would tell him the truth.

I ripped off the covers, and padded down to the kitchen. I kicked open the door and stared out the window. The tomatoes plants were all ripe and ready to picked. I made a metal note to ask Spain about doing that tomorrow...

I was leaving this afternoon.

A shiver ran up my spine. I always thought I hated Spain. But after hitting the dreadful growing up period (known as "puberty") I saw Spain in a different light.

And not one I'm entirely proud of.

The door creaked and Spain bounced in, wearing nothing but a pair of pants. Heat flared up on my cheeks, all the way down to my neck. He tipped his head at me. "Roma?"

I glared right back. "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?"

Spain gave me a funny look and shut the door behind him. "Are you okay?

I heaved a sigh and pushed him against the wall. "There's something I want to tell you..." I trailed off, bitting my lip.

Spain nodded. "What is it?" I could feel his breath on my forehead.

I tipped my head up and presses my lips against his. He gave a muffled gasp before I pulled myself away, blushing harder then before.

I turned to leave, but the idiot grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "What?" I demand.

"Why did you do that?"

I scoffed. "Because that's just who I am this week!"

Confusing licked across his face. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"While neither do you, you fucking bastard! Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

Spain swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Wait, _WHAT_?"

I shrugged. "Ever since I looked like I was twelve..."

"That was two fucking centuries ago!"

I groaned. Spain didn't swear much (if at all) and each time he did, it sent heat down straight my back.

My eyes burned into his before he shoved me against the wall, biting his lip.

I shook slightly. The look within his was the same as when he was a pirate, leading his ship with such force...

Something else was in his eyes, I just couldn't place it.

Well, that is, until he slammed his lips against my own with such force my head flew back, hitting the wall behind me.

His hand flew up under my shirt. I squirmed under his touch. Spain didn't seem to notice, running his hand up and down my back before stopping at my hips.

He pulled back for a second. "Your hips are so nice to hold..." He trailed off, his eyes much darker with lust.

I swallowed, nodding as I looked hungrily at his bare chest. I ran my hand delicately over it, something I've wanted to do for years.

His one hand left my hip and tipped my chin up. "You have no idea." He mumbled. "How long I've wanted to do this...

I moaned softly, his words, laced with hunger, sent blood straight down to my half erect cock.

Spain smirked, an evil grin that got me even harder.

His hand flew down and into my tight pants, instantly finding my cock. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I let said limb drop onto his shoulder.

 **(are heads limbs? Idek anymore. I'm legit writing gay porn at a family gathering. I am sin)**

"You must really like that, would you like me to jerk you off?"

I could barley nod. His hand started to move, making me twitch with pleasure.

I let my tongue roll out of my mouth, starting to bite and suck on his neck, hickey after hickey gracing his dark skin.

He thrust his hips against me; I could feel his hardness.

I pushed my own hand into his equally tight pants, grabbing his member and giving him the same treatment I was receiving.

"Talk dirty to me, _Espana_..."

I felt his hand hesitate.

"Un, the cat whiskers come from within!"

I left my head. "What the fuck?"

He shrugged, his hand going faster. "There's a cat outside..."

I squeezed his cock. "That sounds like something two guys with weird ass haircuts would say! Shut up and make me cum!"

The grin returned. "It would be my pleasure!"

I flicked some hair out of my eyes. "You sufferable bastard. I can't believe I'm doing this."

He moaned as I flicked my thumb over the top of his cock. "I-I know what you mean..."

 **(My dad just asked who I was talking to. no fATHER IM NOT WRITING GAY PORN)**

I went back to biting and sucking. Spain, himself, stuck out his tongue and pulled my curl into his mouth, sucking it was a fucking lollipop.

I bucked into hand, feeling the knot start to tighten in my stomach. The sound of my new lover's breathing told me how close he was as well.

I chocked out a breathy moan. "So many FUCKING years, I thought of you doing this to me."

A giggle met my ears. "Is that what all that noise was?"

I cringed inwardly. That's a bit awkward. "The amount of times I dreamed of having your hot cock in my mouth.."

That was it. A loud moan was ripped from his throat as he came his hand.

I bucked my hips as his muscles tightened around my cock, giving me my release.

As Spain came down from his high, his eyes met mine as he whispered...

"Ready for round two?"

 **Er mah gerd, so much sin, I stg.**

 **For some reason, I throw in a LOT of references to things. I'm in a weird mood ¯\\_(ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Question: I have a great idea for a fic, but I need a pairing. Comment your favourite non hetalia OTP.**

 **Me: *slides Rick $10* make Blitz and Hearth a couple, I stg...**


	5. Cumming by a hair

**Heh. Since I walk to gym about five mins away from my school (because my school is small and don't got no gym) I came up with this idea.**

 **Go me!**

 **Also, Highschool/Human AU!**

Lovino couldn't say he _regretted_ telling Antoinio what his curl did, but he could say Antoinio took advantage of it.

The two boys had been dating for six mouths when Lovino asked Antoinio if he was ready to do the thing.

 _The bed tango..._

The Spaniard was beyond ready, and it was that same night Lovino went from "Virgin" to "Sexed up"!

It was also the same night that Lovino finally admitted what his curl did. And Antoinio abused that privilege. Within two minutes of finding out.

 _Sigh..._

It was Lovino who suggested they should go out on a Friday night. Thy were in grade twelve, for fucks sake. They don't need no rules.

After that night, they would.

The two boys decided to see the new _Star Wars_ film. Lovino was actually looking forward to it.

That is, _until..._

Antoinio causally put his arm around Lovino, his hand brushing the younger teen's stray curl. A shiver flew down the Italian's spine and he aimed a glare at his boyfriend.

Antoinio merely shrugged and popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth. Lovino fixed his eyes on the screen, his cock a tinny bit harder then several seconds ago.

Lovino figured Antoinio could sense it or something. He was really good at sensing hard-ons and it was kinda creepy.

The Italian groaned and jab his elbow into Antoinio's side, earning a grunt from the older teen and another hard tug at his curl. Damn it.

" _Stop it!_ " He hissed, spreading his legs to make his erection less...uncomfortable. It didn't work.

True, the thought of Antoinio tugging his curl till he came sounded like a **great** idea. But not now. Not in the middle of a movie theatre with a fuck ton of people.

Antoinio didn't listen (big surprise there) and placed his hand on the growing erection. The Italian bucked his hips, hissing loudly.

"You like that, Lovi?" Antoinio asked, squeezing the bulge. Lovino nodded, sending a glare at his boyfriend. "What do you think, dumbass?"

The older teen smiled and gave that dreaded curl another tug. He then stretched over and put the _damn thing in his mouth._ What the fuck?!

A moan flew out of Lovino's mouth and he slapped his hand over his mouth to stop anything from escaping. Antoinio's _skilled_ tongue got to work, licking and tugging and swallowing and rubbing. His hand had somehow disappeared, but Lovi was deep in pleasure to worry about that.

Lovino know he wasn't going to last long. He kept biting his finger to keep quiet and Antoinio kissing his neck was not helping.

He took a deep breath as a blush started to dust across his cheeks. This was not good. This. Was. Not. Good...

A cord snapped within him and he felt his underwear get very sticky and wet very fast. He heard a snicker from beside as Antoinio got up to go to the bathroom. He held his hand and said,

"Care to join me?"

 **Ugh. That was horrible. Sorry for crazy updates. It's March Break and I'll** ** _try_** **to finish one more draft.**

 **In other news, I watched Dan and Phil and** ** _holyshitwhatthefuckamidoingwithmylifesavemeiamnowtrash_** **.**

 **ALSO. READ THE BOOK CARRY ON. IT'S SUCH A GOOD BOOK RIP ME!**

 **Until next time, ciao!**


	6. dad jokes

**Pointless little story to make up for the lack of updates. I swear they will be here soon. It's just that my dad blocked Wattpad and I can only access it at certain locations and that mixed with writers block is not very helpful. Welp.**

Romano thrust his hips forward, burying his cock into Spain again and again, he was so close, _so fucking close._

Spain, on the other hand was a loud, moaning mess. His back was arched and his hands clenched on to the bedsheets below him. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of his head.

The younger nation's hands, which were holding onto Spain's ass, gripped said ass as he pushed out two words: "I-I'm _cumming_!"

Through the haze of pleasure, Spain brought one sentence to lips. "Hi, c-cumming! I'm dad!"

The stream of cum shot out of the Italian as he stared at Spain. Romano blinked twice, pulled out of Spain and walked out the room, leaving the older man with a hard cock, and laughter on his lips.

 **Idek. I'm obsessed with dad jokes. I make them all the time and my friends are really annoyed with me. Oh well.**


	7. Goodbye

Fleeting touches. Whispered words. Small kisses.

All parts of light love making.

It was the middle of the night.

Nobody wanted to be loud.

Spain and Romano were trapped within a state, a state that left them panting when they broke apart for air.

Romano held Spain's face gently, not wanting to lose his touch. Spain's hand traveled fast, but not too fast, down to the erect cock of his lover.

However, instead of playing with said body part, Spain lead his head downwards. He'd already lubbed it up and presses his finger into Romano, very gently.

Romano let a curse fall from his lips, his back arching and brow furrowing.

Slowly, a second finger was added. And then a third. Romano, all the while kissed Spain all over his face, never missing a single spot.

Soon, Spain's cock replaced his fingers as he gently began to thrust inside the Italian.

Hair was tugged. "I love you"'s were muttered, and, all the while, something heavy lay upon the back of their minds.

Spain started to kiss his way down Romano's bare chest. After he kiss, he mumbled something he loved best about the Italian.

For once, Romano didn't yell at Spain to shut up.

For once, the only thing that filled the room was the heavy pants of the two lovers.

Slowly, both hit their highs.

Slowly, both calmed down from the activity.

Slowly, they whispered things to each other, things they never hoped they'd have to say.

Slowly, Romano fell asleep in Spain's arms.

Slowly, Spain woke up the next morning.

Slowly, Spain realized Romano was right.

Romano had been right.

He was dissolving.

No more North and South Italy.

Just Italy.

Romano was gone.

Spain would never tell him "I love you" again.

Spain would never see his husband again.

For

He

Had

Died...

 **what the fuck why did I do that I didn't mean for it to go so sad what**


	8. Lovina gets her wish

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to comment (ﾉ** ◕ **ヮ** ◕ **)ﾉ** ***:・ﾟ** ✧

Lovina crashed lips with the girl opposite her, pushing a moan from the taller girl's lips. Hands flew across each, pulling of t-shirts, jackets, pants, leaving both in a flurry of pants.

Isabelle ran her hand across Lovina's face, causing the latter to sigh softly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Lovina mumbled, her hand crept down, rubbing the inside of Isabelle's thigh.

The Spanish girl pushed the other one two the shared bed. Loving scooted up to the head board and leaned against it. Isabelle crawled toward her, shaking her hips to et her girlfriend excited.

It worked. There was a noticeable wet spot forming in the Italian's underwear.

Isabelle growled, crawling toward the younger girl. "You seem happy to see me." She ran a finger up, barley touching Lovina's wet pussy.

The Italian shivered, nodding quickly. "Touch me, you idiot!"

The finger pulled back. Isabelle looked at her girlfriend, with a face of mock disappointment. "That wasn't very nice, baby girl."

Lovina's cheeks sifted to a nice shade of red. She ducked her head and mumbled, "don't call me that..."

Isabelle let her head fall to the side, a smile gracing her lips. "Say the magic word."

Lovina levelled at glare at the Spaniard.  
"Fuck me."

The smile fell. But, Lovina's did notice Isabelle's underwear became a bit wetter.

"That's not what I meant." The older girl growled. She hated being tested, and knew Lovina was going to push till Isabelle either did what she was told...

Or cum in her underwear.

Lovina gave her girlfriend a small smirk. "I guess if you're not going to do anything..." The Italian reached behind and tugged off her bra. "I'll just have to do it myself!" She tipped her chin up, running her hand down her side, while her other hand pulled off her underwear.

Her _extremely wet_ underwear.

Isabelle licked her lips, starting at the sight before her. She sifted awkwardly, rubbing at her herself, which gave very little relief. She moaned quietly, making sure her girlfriend won't notice, lest she stop...

Lovina started to rub her clit, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. Moans were tumbling out of her mouth as she used her own wetness to lube up her fingers.

Once deemed lubed enough, she pushed them inside her, pumping at about the same speed as her other fingers were going about on her clit.

Isabelle began to rub herself as well. She bit her lip, trying not to go to fast, to let Lovina know what she was doing. The Spaniard started hungrily at Lovina's trembling pussy, wanting to dive her tongue into it...

Lovina bucked her hips, rubbing her clit harder against her hand. She was mumbling profanity after profanity, her own fingers disappearing deep within her.

Unable to control herself, Isabelle pulled off her own underwear, gently running her fingers up and down her own pussy, her own moans coming out of her.

The Italian bit her lip, shifting slightly to get her fingers at a different angle. She poked and prodded inside herself until...

She hit that one spot inside her that sent shivers all her body. A loud moan left her lips as her hips bucked again and again.

Her fingers started to move faster on their own accord. She began to palm herself with her right hand as her left fingers was busy inside her.

Isabelle was slowly losing it. She had started to finger herself as well, looking for _some_ relief of the heat inside her.

Lovina was looking so hot, her head thrown back, lips chapped and biting, humping her own hand with her fingers deep within her hot, juicy oh-so-wet pussy.

Isabelle gave up. She grabbed the writs of her girlfriend, causing the Italian to look up. Isabelle pulled Lovina's hands away slowly, and huff of anger jumping out of Lovina.

"W-what do you..." The Italian gasped suddenly as Isabelle buried her face in between her girlfriend's legs.

The Spaniard drew her tongue up Lovina's clit slowly at fist, only to go faster and faster, biting and sucking.

She flicked her tongue just inside Lovina's pussy, barley touching anything. The Italian trembled, tugging on Isabelle's hair. The latter moaned into the cavern of her girlfriend, sending vibrations through the girl that left her gasping.

At the same time, Isabelle worked on pumping her fingers in and out of her own pussy, finding her g-spot almost right away, sending her moaning again.

Reaching up with her other hand, Isabelle pushed two fingers into Lovina and began moving them at the same pace as the ones inside herself.

Her tongue flying up and down Lovina's clit, sucking on the spots where Lovina liked it most.

A knot began to form in the Italian's stomach, a sure sing her orgasm was near. She bucked her hips into Isabelle's face, causing her girlfriend's fingers to go deeper inside her, hitting that one spot harder then before.

The buck surprised Isabelle, making her suck on the Italian's clit as Lovina's cum shot out of her, splashing all over Isabelle's face.

Isabelle hit her own g-spot over and over, at different angles and scratching it ever so often. She licked up most of her girlfriend's cum before the knot in her stomach snapped and she came as well.

Isabelle pulled her head up, licking the extra cum of her lips as she whispered,

"Guess you got your wish after all, baby girl!"

 ***fans self* well that's that!**

 **Tell me what you think! Should I do more Fem!SpaMano or nah?**


	9. Merry Christmas, Boss

p data-p-id="f25f5bbdc1583835d9265720ce75ccde"strongMerry Christmas, and like Spain, I hope you enjoy your Christmas present ;-) Also, this is going to be PWP (porn without plot/plot what plot) because it needs to be. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="05f70d8ec5dbf2f554ef28ae0a74c58d"The Italian was sitting on his bed, in the bedroom he shared with his husband, waiting./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cbcf82c28314b9b35ee7ffeb0e88f7b9"It had taken him weeks to figure out what to get the man he loved for Christmas (strongcliché, I know/strong) and after a lot of thinking, and cold showers, he finally came up with an idea./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9782d3bb238791f8b355a80ad2a4c7d4"He was going to give Antoinio a strip show./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d9aa0b39acb52d5f7c993b5653dc5bd9"And here he sat, Christmas Eve, waiting for said victim to come in his waiting arms, literally./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="182f275a823e26ed63473e637b5f2d41"Downstairs, he heard the front door open. Romano licked his lips./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="63e7d9c4b1f10397c0f9f47b95545519""Lovi!" The Spaniard called. "I'm home!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c3e1679702443b67cd46d433cb7f06f4"A smile broke out on the Italian's face. He took a deep breath and yelled, "I'm upstairs...Boss!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="aa16ca2d413108893452a5a00f808143"There was a loud emthump/em as Spain dropped whatever he was holding. Romano stood up as Spain entered the room, a faint redness on his cheeks./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4c14a2fd63711512672be31bba4ead55"Romano licked his lips a second time, and looked Spain in the eye. Antoinio's eyes had darkened a bit and Roma knew it was time. He grabbed Spain by the hand and lead him to their bed. He sat him done and gently pressed a kiss to his lips, almost giving the Spaniard what he wanted./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2e270387218861dfbb39835006789835"Spain made a small whine when they parted, that was shushed when Romano started to swing his hips in a circle. Antoinio's eyes locked on the Italian's crouch, which was a bit harder then it had been seconds earlier./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4d46aa16e15a5b1b3e27f524f8b1e913"Romano slowly pushed his hands up his shirt, exposing his smooth, tan stomach, littered with bites marks that had been placed by the man seated on the bed. Spain felt his own cock start to harden at the thought of how Romano got emthose/em marks. He made a mental note to add more later./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="279d06b67e1dcc9b70b9b51d16396523"The Italian pushed his shirt up more, before completely taking it off. Spain sifted, staring at the chest that belonged to emhim /emand only emhim/em./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8d3500488fb83934e2d4f140fcc34c99"Instead of throwing his shirt on the floor, Lovino decided that it would be best to set the shirt on the floor behind him, giving the Spaniard a great view of his ass. He knew Spain would like it. And like it he did, as the budge in his jeans became even more noticeable./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5b5a917c9d191a12f1be07d87b596790"The Italian stood up straight and smirked, slowly going over to where the Spaniard was. He pressed up against him and played with Spain's earlobe with his mouth./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ffa7ffcde9c820b511f83706027876e3"Spain fell back again the bed groaning in satisfaction. He arched his back, starting to grind his hips with the man above him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="472249a71332f165f355a10f74df879d"Romano, who had started to move from his ear down to his neck, moaned. He pushed his hands up the Spaniard's chest, which was warm to the touch. The Italian pulled his husband's shirt off, and got to work marking his chest with hickeys. Spain sighed./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="57d872ccf4c7e830b07afcfcb63a7205"Without warning, Lovi quickly had both his and Spain's pants and boxers off and thrown haphazardly somewhere in their bedroom. Romano looked down at Antoinio's cock, standing at (and begging for) attention. And Romano was almost too happy to oblige./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a4ed93867607e600a385417cde2c45b0"He slowly wrapped his hand around the older nation's member, causing a small gasp to tumble from the latter's mouth. A smile graced Lovino's lips as he started to pump, much to slowly for the Spaniard's liking/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ed48c4de933d1b65b08e19f158a6ac9b"Th one thing, the one very important thing, was that, because of his economy, South Italy had to work in the fields a lot./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7209b1b7d83286b1073fdafe163b9a52"And because he had to work in the field a lot, it made his hands rough and full of calluses./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b034c2935463b4ce1093ecd730c407e2"That, mixed with the friction, felt emamazing/em on Antoinio's cock./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1f934a07492853c6227b28c9346aff68"The Spaniard bucked his hips, causing the pleasure to flood his brain and give way to moans. Lovi tipped his head to the side, watching his husband turn to into a withering mess of moans and begging cries at the moment of the younger man's hand./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="94353d94530e50a86e92f64778d070ca"It was a lovely thought./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cab95c684f6cf0bccceb18956e3fd82d"It didn't take long for Spain to moan out "Lovi, I'm going to cum!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ec6f8fd14c26daebb4b60f1af4db4f0c"Not more then a second after the words left his mouth, the older man exploded all over his stomach and Romano's hand./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="87c3c077914075adb39bcdf457e38568"Antoinio took a deep breath, trying to dampen his panting. Romano removed his hand from the other's cock. He ran one finger on Spain's stomach, gathering some of the cum on his finger. The Spaniard opened his eyes sleepily, as he felt his husband's finger drag across his stomach./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="94e3f791f06d0c955ad5857ff915912a"Lovi put said finger in his mouth. His eyes meant the man's own below him. The latter watched Romano suck on his finger and felt his cock start to get hard again./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="153058395c71de6e3856a16597670b9a"After his finger was clear of cum, Lovino released it with a "pop" and smiled down at his husband, who was looking at him with lust filled eyes./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ab80e8d3841e2cb5f8333d7418145626"An idea clicked in the Italian's brain. An idea that got him even emmore /emhot and bothered then he already was./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c22d1186e452a697aac7193ce024e83b"Instead of one finger, he drew three fingers across Antoinio's stomach, lathering them up with more cum then he did before. Spain wiggled a bit, anticipating Lovi's plan./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4b5583c021e50357c6f2ff392556e0e2"Once he deemed his fingers lubed enough, Romano moved his hand and pushed his first finger against Antoinio's hole. The Italian bent done, avoiding his husband's stomach and pressed their lips together while slowly pushing a finger into Spain./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="36c1ede2d84b0f809e66d7609b1f0766"The older nation gasped into Romano's mouth. This gave Lovino a chance to shove his tongue into Antoinio's mouth. The Spaniard moaned gently at feeling Romano both in his mouth and his ass./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="996f885ea52cc1d5886760b770da9795"As Romano poked another finger at Spain's entrance, the latter whispered against his lips, "Are you topping, emmi amore/em?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d36ac74ed8516b1d53cdb2b36dd90272"Romano felt his cheeks flush as he nodded. "I want you to feel good, Spagna..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0a924d355d11e64b43680775c8d37cde"Spain smiled. "Anything for you, babe."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="18577d18f3f1c8178b821e7344783856"It was then, when Romano third and final finger hit that spot in Spain's body that sent stars through his vision and made his back arc. He moaned deeply into Lovino's mouth, clutching his brown hair in a tight fist./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ffea6d914574916e4c1797dd178d1b75"The Italian removed his fingers from inside the Spaniard and pulled back from kissing said man. Antoinio made a small whine at the lack of contact, because was eagerly waiting for the next and best part.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="901d225afc3b7b900b7961c5e3639ad6"Lovi scooped up the last of the cum on the other man's stomach and rubbed it all over his cock. He groaned quietly from the friction. When he was finished, he pushed Antoinio's legs up around his waist and set the tip of his cock at the Spaniard's prepped and quivering hole./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ecf973987e2cb5cbd09c2c8f8789b59f"Romano bent down and let his mouth mixed with Antoinio's and slowly pushed his cock in the delicious heat of his husband./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f7172aa6c97adab4d8713f946c70ce33"Antoinio gave a breathless whimper and laced his left hand with Romano's left hand, feeling their wedding bands hit against each other./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7d6ad0cb1507d8af9d23f584d0c56bbf"The Italian kissed all over Antoinio's face, then moved to biting and sucking on his neck, leaving plenty of bright, red hickeys on his husband's tan, smooth skin./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="36df31544e5c6ded082bedb2573d2e90"Spain whispered, so quietly, the younger nation could barely hear him. "Move, baby. Please move!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9b7c86bc49c14a1a4085e10179515f0f"Romano pulled his hips back, almost taking out his cock, before thrusting all the way in. Spain let out a breathy moan a tugged on the wayward curl on the side of Romano's head./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6cf54b180ede76221bab431aba1eae12"The Italian bucked his hips, send his cock deeper inside Antoinio perfect ass. A moan tumbled from Lovi's mouth and he bit on a pressure point on the Spaniard's neck, sending pleasure straight down to Spain's cock./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="80faaecbfa1f486c98090bc6e172a840"As Romano started to thrust faster, Spain threw his arms around his neck and over the younger nation's shoulders, dragging his blind nails up the Italian's back, causing Romano to jump slightly and thrust faster then before./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7c21374e31dad62c301d2077e33129ff"For a third time, the pair smashed their lips together for a much needed make out as pleasure was making them oblivious to all their surroundings. Oblivious to all but each other./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="99608e198d3973f1b7953bd958a41802"Romano pulled back and looked into the face of his lover. He slowed his pace, a evil smirk making its way onto his face./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5b4b6ceb1c09c2abae5eadb4d7461850"Spain, who's eyes had been closed, cracked one open. "Why'd you slow down, Roma?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="1909fa2e7057047ee464758e990d97d6"The Italian shrugged. "Beg for it, Boss. I want to hear your voice."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e52aaafa49efd011c0b9eb2925708de8"Spain swallowed, a bit frightful. "I, um, what?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="de945090a0896ddc74279db881ff7826""I don't know what you want me to do... You're going to have to tell me."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5f97568264994537d3c175f41cf5db4a"Spain was at a loss for words. He had never seen his husband so in charge before./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0f0ebfbcc655ae64dbb4e2175d286811"He liked it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="37039b75572a7b5989f909510ba5ea49""Let me think.." He said. "Boss wants you to fuck him emso/em hard, that he has to limp for the rest of the year."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a18e1383665f696040e67880eb01faff"It was a good thing Romano was on his knees, those words sent adrenaline curing through his veins, and would have made his knees buckle if he was in a different position. He started to pound into Spain all the more harder until.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="061295f77957ad844cff4f19a27d1965"Spain arched his back and moaned so loudly, Lovi was sure the neighbours heard./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5750dc75d4c31bc1a27601063ca54b75"There./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="36f06a91a8327e211b5af1b5fefd4e5d"Romano had hit his sweet spot./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b2a1eb44626cad16ba2ef16846a20dd3""Oh, emfuck/em, Romano!" Spain breathed out, as he rose his hips to met Romano's, only have come crashing down in tandem with his husband's. This made the Italian's cock to go even deeper into him, hitting his prostate with enough force to cause an earthquake./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="817a3667d03397073385c20b038ca8cd"Spain's hand flew down and he started to pump his leaking erection with fast jerks, trying to match them with the thrusts of Romano. He could feel his second orgasm building deep within him./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="b23f6410ffb41ec2a34f04b6c3547c7d""Roma," the Spaniard chocked out. "I'm so damn close.."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d5f9d77a79704c7538c9c28c130d2b4d"Romano tried to even his breath before answering, "Me too, Boss."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f28ba3b95438fcf5ae286ff206158f44"The cord in Spain's belly snapped as Romano said those words. He closed his eyes, arched his back and screamed out Romano's name as the cum shot from his cock all over his and Lovino's stomachs./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ca5392698137de58ce4a37c44279870f"Romano felt his own cock get sucked deeper into the warmth of Antoinio, as the latter's walls tightened around his member, milking it of its juices./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e024431138804b7423375deb02930e57"Together, the lovers rode out their orgasms. After they were done, Romano pulled out of Antoinio and lay down. Spain moved a bit and lay his head on Romano's chest./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5b06c04adf78a518e181a1a0a8429fec"Absentmindedly, the Italian started running his fights through the Spaniard's. Spain made a "hmm" noise and mumbled gently "That was amazing."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="caeae4d857b80745652fdf39ed2dc8b1"Romano nodded and placed a kiss on his husband's forehead. "Just like you.." He whispered./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e548823fa2f01e87f26b60418d61b395"The older man sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you, Lovi."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9473c9804b5f8ef02a6e3d67fd13dfbe"The Italian smiled and wrapped both arms around his husband, holding him close. Sleep started to draw him in as he whispered, "I love you too, you bastard."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bfa6a311db782582e222263d4a133730"strongAnd here, we see how emmy502 came up with this idea:/strongbr /strongMe: *getting dressed* Well, time to strip. /strongbr /strongMy brain: hey. Hey, you know what?/strongbr /strongMe: What?/strongbr /strongMy brain: you know what this world needs?/strongbr /strongMy brain: a fanfic of Romano stripping, calling Spain "boss" and then topping!/strongbr /strongMe: why?/strongbr /strongMy brain: you gotta!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8dc6b7510ccb8dc1ac25fed97f1b7441"strongAnd that's legit what goes through my brain on a daily basis!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="baa8bd3c3bac38445f5b2e53722047d1"strongThanks for reading and /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="42c657f6c8fd198195a1b194e251dafa"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"BUON NATALE!/span/em/strongbr /strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"FELIZ NAVIDAD!/span/em/strong/p 


	10. Shower

**Heyyyyyyyyyy!**

 **Don't forget to comment, you dorks!**

 **It makes me feel like I'm controlling you...wait what?**

 **I mean, it raises my low self esteem a little bit each time?**

 **Yeah, let's go with that...**

 **NOW ONTO THE PORN!**

Romano heard his head thunk against the wall before he felt it. Spain's tongue danced with his own, while the older nation's hand jerked Romano's cock.

The shower rained water on the pair, Romano's fingers tangled in Spain's hair, the Italian moaning as two fingers pressed inside the hole at his ass, more than ready to have a Spanish cock penetrate for the second time that morning alone.

Spain wiggled his fingers around in the trembling nation, leading him to realize that Romano was still loose from their bout of morning sex.

Romano wiggled his ass, a clear sign he was ready. Spain spun him around and entered him swiftly and quickly.

Romano let out a loud moan as Spain started to thrust his hips into the smaller nation. Spain's hand travelled back to the front of the Italian and resumed jerking him off.

Said Italian growled and let his head full back onto Spain's shoulder.

Spain bent down and hungrily kissed the pump red lips of his lover.

Romano, groaned into his mouth, squeezing his tight ass around the cock of the man that was deep inside him. Spain, too, let out groan, shoving both his tongue and cock deeper in the Italian.

 **(That's such a weird sentence what the fuck)**

Romano begin to thrust his hips in opposite time to that of Spain's. When Spain thrust his forward, Roma shoved his back and when Spain went back, Romano went forward.

 **(That paragraph is even weirder then that weird sentence, what the fuck)**

This caused both countries to moan loudly, taking the pleasure as it shot around their bodies, coursing through their veins like fire.

 **(Okay, that's a good sentence. Good job me!)**

The knots tightened deep within their stomachs as Spain's erect cock hit the bundle of nerves up Romano's ass.

Romano bit Spain's lip as Antonio's cock begin setting a pace, landing on his prostate with the force of a ship hitting an iceberg in the middle of the ocean, killing Jack and letting Rose live her life on without him.

 **(WHAT THE FuCK?!)**

Spain's hand flew up and down Romano's leaking cock. He felt an urge to suck it, but that would have to wait, given the position they were already in.

Spain began to whisper sweet nothings in the Italian's ear. Romano couldn't understand a word, but it's the thought that count.

Romano bit Spain's lip extra hard as the cord snapped and cum shot out him. A few seconds later, Spain also came, leaving both panting and sticky as the shower water turned called.

"That was nice..." Romano muttered, leaning his head on the Spaniard's neck.

"It was perfect." Spain laid a kiss on Romano's head.

"I love you..."

"I love you, too..."

 **I hate this one, tbh.**

 **I'm dry out of ideas, someone send some shit in. I do better on requests then I do anywhere else.**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and I'll see you later, dorks!**

 **(Imma call you dorks from now on cuz i think it's cute af. I love you guys for loving my stupid sinful stories...)**


	11. When your husband is away at a meeting

p data-p-id="6bf02dfbca5d52fb5a570df4cb635ec6"strong*folds hands and smiles* Did you want a masturbation scene featuring Spain? *unfolds hands and slides paper over* Here, I'm giving you a masturbation featuring Spain!/strong/p  
p data-p-id="9a89824575d2ab367e6aa419096ff9ed"Spain rolled over in his sleep, feeling the bed for a body that would normally be beside him. When his hand meant cold sheets, he cracked open one eye to see that said body was not there. Spain sighed and rolled onto his back, opening both eyes and staring at the ceiling./p  
p data-p-id="6968e21839e5cada283a89601dbe8c6c"He looked at a weird spot on the ceiling that he could have sworn was not there before. He studied it for a minute before deciding it was time to get up and start the day, without Romano./p  
p data-p-id="136910e8873d9d7ca7dcf43157f0ab7c"It was when Spain sat up and stretched that his eye caught something. It was a note. He picked it up and read:/p  
p data-p-id="23408176d0e9a3616d81daa29eab4677"emMorning Bastard. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="751da8e754bec9f619ca0f6dea1d1a78"emMy damn boss wanted me and Veneziano for a meeting to discuss a financial situation. Of course he fucking needed both of us. Damn piss-guzzler. Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. I hope your fucking going to think of me. I know I will. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ecd46e3111974e5bb4d2ad43bbd665a3"emTi amo, /embr /emRomano /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="fd65f8459ef23c75ee89bea824758d7e"A smile found its way onto the Spaniard's face. So that's where his husband had gone off to./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="9f6f22fa8c13c0423953c747c3027f1d"Nevertheless, he pulled off the covers and padded his way to the shower, hoping to get everything done before Romano came home./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="a04ef815b3348dfd0c5fabdd5f80586e"He turned on the shower and quickly got in, still thinking about the note. Slowly, this thought moulded into Romano himself, which turned into a reminder of their anniversary a couple nights before../p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="4b5583c021e50357c6f2ff392556e0e2"emOnce he deemed his fingers lubed enough, Romano moved his hand and pushed his first finger against Antoinio's hole. The Italian bent done, avoiding his husband's stomach and pressed their lips together while slowly pushing a finger into Spain. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="c6ec538d2332ea249ffcf4c96b05611e"emThe older nation gasped into Romano's mouth. This gave Lovino a chance to shove his tongue into Antoinio's mouth. The Spaniard moaned gently at feeling Romano both in his mouth and his ass.../em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="e61580401e82736464f91d477e684c90"Spain shook his head, trying to rid the thought./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8c4c7fb7f22ebbdf43e1703cef8387fc"Too late./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="cda1f59f422fa9d0a6679aba2eb4e8a5"His cock was already erect, begging for attention. And it would take all of Spain's willpower not to answer it./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7136fd7ef52dfc8195f2bd7eb651e15a"He slowly wrapped one of his hands around his cock, shivering from the pleasure that touching himself gave. He leaned on the wall and slowly started to run his hand up and down./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d1e313a923451fd6c972cec64ad1ca10"An image of Romano popped into his head. The Romano in his head tipped his head to the side and made a "tch" noise./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6e9c0199a0997f7ac3cbdffd7c36b8c7"em"Touching yourself? Never thought I'd see this..."/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="5c27b7c3dcc70739caa0e78dc1d4e4be"Spain's hips jutted forward. "W-what?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="084f305d19cb290c56bf7fc97f106625"Dream Romano gave a faint chuckle. em"I like how you're looking. All vulnerable. It makes me wanna shove my hard cock up your ass again..."/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="52891b8942800a6fceec9fb8b3befe56"The shower felt incredibly hot and the water running down his cock made it easier for his hand to move. He leaned his forehead against the wall, shivering slightly when the coldness met his heated skin./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="54890e06862367f188d7a35832525622"em"What are you thinking about, you bastard?" /emDream Romano demand, his eyes dark with lust./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="7eb83ba6eba550908ff719b5e45be0d7""Y-you, of course!" The Spaniard started to move his hand faster./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="483ea5fd9e17d03227078e555738ff5d"em"Hmm," /emRomano said. em"I like that..."/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="47606fc44ecfac963463a74704ab39ac"The Spaniard didn't answer. Instead, he trailed his left hand down his and slowly circled his asshole with one finger./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="bb0177c71b8449d82e1d8cc4d4f6cd7f"He right hand moved faster on his cock, a moan escaping his throat, laden with bite marks from the night before./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="10963093e676226928e5ed66886d7f42"Antoinio pushed his finger into the heat of ass, a mixture of pain and pleasure shooting to his already erect cock, leaking with precum./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="83544717397b7b20f9d08d508690602f"Within a couple minutes, a second was pushed in. He thrust his fingers in and out while pumping his cock with mad speed, every so often moaning his husband's name./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="0c250c2e40f15a4fa298cd62d0ee3aea"Suddenly, his fingers found his prostate. Another moan was ripped from Spain's throat. He rubbed his fingers on his prostate, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body, making his nerves stand up on end. He flicked the precum of the top of his cock, feeling his release start to build up./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="d961f68a3c55fc51f4b09b24962767c4"Lovino's name was constantly falling from his lips, in both breathy whispers and loud yells. If the Italian was to walk in on him now, Spain would not be embarrassed, he knew what his husband would do./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="ac24a43eb88f5fff816bffac49941b3a"All at once, his orgasm crashed down, cum sped out of his cock and hit the wall. Spain took a deep breath, his cock now limp, fingers still in his ass./p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="6150445dd83487bcb572b32eb4761961"A smile grew on his face. He couldn't wait till his little tomato got home!/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="027acf4fc2783b1668cf6382aff72823"strongShort, I know. But, today, I finished reading /strongstrongemAuf Wiedershen, Sweetheart /em/strongstrongand I really don't know what to do with myself. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="f64c1bb1b839accabbb568ba5b5917be"strongAll I know is that I ship GetIta MUCH harder then I did before. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="2d8c6e4e4bb29de68cc5baab80374855"strongEach time I think about that fic, I get butterflies in my stomach at how beautiful it was. /strong/p 


End file.
